


I Get Off

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Amanda was left wanting so she calls Nikita to talk through the satisfaction of her need.





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: masturbation

Amanda made sure she was comfortably situated on the bed with everything she needed before she dialed the number. As the phone rang, she put it on speaker and set it on the bed close by to ensure good sound, for both of them.

“Hello?” Nikita’s voice came through clearly.

“Hello, Nikita,” Amanda said, “You left me in rather a hurry this morning.”

“Amanda, I’m sor--”, Amanda cut her off.

“And because of that hurry, I wasn’t finished. I intend to finish now, and since you were the one who got me in this state, you will listen, because I want you to know the results of your impatience.”

There’s a long silence. “You want me to listen?”

“Yes, Nikita, you will listen, but you will not touch yourself and you will not get to cum. Is that understood?” Amanda’s voice was cool.

She could hear the hard gulp on the other end of the line. “Yes, Amanda.”

“Good, I’ll begin now.” And she did, sliding a single gently between her lips, delicately parting them and spreading her own natural moisture around slightly.

“I am touching myself with one finger, feeling how wet I am.” She slid the finger out. “I am very wet, Nikita, waiting all day without release while planning this suitable punishment for you has helped me to be so. I enjoy tormenting you. You know that, right?”

“Yes, Amanda.” Nikita’s voice sounded like her mouth was dry.

Amanda picked up a small bottle of warming lubricant, “And now I am getting some of the warming lube, the one you are so very fond of, and applying a drop of it to my finger. It feels so good sliding my finger between my lips and the lube has started warming up already.”

She could hear the slight increase in breathing on the phone.

“Now I’m using my other hand to pinch my nipples and play with them. You know how much I like that, how good it feels, how I like to have you play with them for long periods of time,” her own breathing increased, though for now she was keeping her voice controlled.

“I would have liked to have you play with them for me, rolling the nipples between your fingertips, squeezing my breasts, enjoying the feel of them, like I am now.” Never let it be said that Amanda wasn’t one for making a point.

“And while I’m playing with my breasts, I’ve decided that since one finger feels so good, I should add two, which feels so much better, sliding up and down between my opening and my clit. You know how I like it to build up slowly.

“Mmmm,” she hummed in pleasure as she continued the joint stimulations. “Are you aroused, Nikita?”

“Y-yes, Amanda,” came from the speaker.

“Good, I like the idea of you, aroused and wet. Denied.” She gasped inadvertently at the pleasure she gave herself even as she punctuated the punishment verbally.

“It could be you here, sliding fingers inside me, in and out, but it’s me instead.” The sound of her wetness was apparent as her fingers moved in and out, so that it could be heard clearly on the other end of the line.

She thrust for a while with short intervals to play with the folds around her opening, and brief brushes against her clit, all described in loving, caring detail to Nikita, who was beginning to sound like she could barely breathe, and who, at one point, even moaned aloud in echo of Amanda’s own noise, clearly aroused and wanting, wherever she was.

Amanda even continued to play with her breasts as she worked her way up slowly, in truth just as turned on by Nikita’s aching desire and denial as she was by the actions she worked upon her own body.

“I’m playing with my clit now, Nikita, nice,” she gasped, “wide circles around it, but moving closer and closer, taking myself to the edge, the one you could have taken me to this morning, the one you could have joined me at.” A vicious jab was not beneath her, especially not when it made her hips buck upwards in reaction, the feeling of her control over Nikita exciting her and helping her nearer to orgasm.

“Are you wet, Nikita?” She asked between breaths.

“Yes, Amanda,” the reply was strained.

“Do you want to touch yourself? Do you want to cum for me?”

“Yes, Amanda,” there was a needy, slightly desperate edge.

“You,” she was rubbing on her clit now, “you may not touch yourself until you return. And you may not cum without _my_ permission.” She was so very, very close.

“Yes, Amanda,” and it was the thin line of arousal, despair, and obedience in Nikita’s voice that did it, that sent her over the edge, and she made sure not to stay silent as she came, making plenty of noise of her enjoyment, so Nikita could listen and know what she was missing.

She was breathing hard when she finished, laying back against the pillows.

“Patience is a virtue, Nikita. I hope you have a lot of it, because otherwise I plan on helping you cultivate it.” It was amazing how quickly she could bring her voice back under control to the cool, calm, and calculating tone.

She hung up the phone before Nikita could think of a reply.


End file.
